Never Forgive
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Mandrake/Ronin. Set in the film when Nod and MK leave with the slug, snail, and bud and Ronin is left behind to fight off the Boggans by himself. This is what happens to Ronin after he is left behind. Strong M. Sexual content. Male/Male.
1. Part One

_Set in the film when Nod and MK leave with the slug/snail/bud and Ronin is left behind to fight off the Boggans by himself._

* * *

The weight of the Boggans were unbearable; the stench was even more so. Ronin couldn't move a muscle under the heap as fists collided with his face and ribs. He was sure that if he wasn't crushed or pummeled to death, he would suffocate easily. He managed a punch or two himself when the slim oppurtunities arrived, but nothing that would knock a Boggan away.

Finally the Boggans began to retreat from him.

He raised himself to his feet, catching his breath during the moment of an awkward quiet around him. He raised his fists weakly to continue the fight that he had no chance of surviving-if anything, he would do it just to buy Nod and MK more time. He didn't care if he died as long as he could make it until the bud bloomed.

Mandrake was coming over to him and the closer Mandrake came to him the more space his army gave them.

"They should have come back for you." Mandrake mused with that smirk plastered onto his face.

"What? Don't you have any faith in me that I'll escape? I've done it before, haven't I." In a cheeky attempt to appear fearless, Ronin returned the smirk, hunched slightly from a sore back.

"Oh but I've learned from my mistakes." Mandrake gestured the nearer Boggans to come forward and quickly hold Ronin's arms.

"While you have me here, they're already preparing the bud for the arrival of our new Queen. It doesn't matter what happens to me. You'll still lose in the end. And then-"

"Ronin, Ronin..." Mandrake's smirk twisted and he reached out with his staff, touching Ronin's chest lightly, making the leafman wince and bite back a groan as his armor decayed where he was touched. "You're right. We don't have a lot of time to do this." He agreed. "But we still have some time; a very short window of time. I may not be able to do this right but it will still be done."

Ronin's eyebrows creased together. "Go ahead. I'm not afraid to die. You'd be wasting your time if you think you can ever instil fear inside of me."

Mandrake tapped his staffed against the branch they stood on and a decay of rot bubbled up under it. "I'm aware that death will not frighten you. You give a look of peace at the very mention of it. You want to see her again, don't you." He leaned in so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "No, Ronin. I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing her again. I have something else in mind for you."

* * *

Ronin was pushed unceremoniously onto a pile of dead leaves and silk. It was a bed, there was no doubt in his mind. The bed itself was of high quality especially for the Boggans. The silk was plentiful here and the leaves, though decayed, were colored by the fall of last year; slightly darkened but none the less a reminder of how beautiful death can be at times.

The comforts of the bed were similar to the ones Ronin has known and, to be honest, he didn't realize that the Boggans shared the same idea of sleeping arrangements. He always assumed they slept on the ground or in the dirt and filth that they create. And, certainly, he never thought Mandrake was one to sleep at all. He was surprised at how childish and naive that thought seemed to him now.

He grabbed at the large lamb's ear leaf that was warm and soft to the touch. It was the same type of leaf he was tucked under at night by his mother when he was young.

"Are you comfortable?"

Ronin turned to Mandrake who tapped his staff once, allowing the other Boggan's to depart.

"I don't understand why I'm here." Ronin scowled. It didn't make any sense to him. This was clearly a room for privacy.

Mandrake came closer. There was no light from the moon or sun that could come inside. The only light came from three lightning bugs imprisoned in rot above them. When one blinked off, another blinked on, and so on, dimming and brightening the room's light at a random pace.

The shadows cast onto Mandrake's quiet grin were an eerie reminder of just how cynical this Boggan was.

Mandrake reached up and he pulled off the Bat coat, letting it fall to the floor behind him.

Ronin glared, looking over Mandrake's uncovered form. "What are you doing?"

Faster now, Mandrake lunged at Ronin who quickly punched Mandrake but failed to make a blow hard enough to stop him. Mandrake pushed Ronin's fist away and grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them to the bed.

Mandrake was panting and Ronin was terrified to find that the pants weren't from overworked lungs, but from some deep passion that set behind his eyes.

Mandrake chuckled. It was low at first but then he began to put some gusto behind it and he threw back his head, howling in laughter.

Calming himself slowly, he looked back down at Ronin. "What was that you had said? That I would never be able to instil fear inside of you?" He smirked. "Years ago you thought the same, didn't you? That night you and another leafman came into this beautiful wasteland and killed my father." It was the night Mandrake had taken over the throne. It should have been a glorious night. "I'll never forget the screams your friend had made while my father killed him. Your eyes still didn't show the fear that I see now." Mandrake tightened his hold onto Ronin's wrists as he sat comfortably onto the general's groin, earning a gasp. His intentions were clear. "You took my father's life and I vowed from that moment to take something precious from you. And now the Queen is dead." He grinned. "Only..." His grin faded and he scowled. "Only then you took my son. Once again, General Ronin, we are no longer even. Once again, I must settle the score. I will take something precious from you but this time it wont be another life. No,..." He leaned down again, grinning wider as he did so. "No, Ronin, this time I will take everything you live for. Honor, Dignity, Respect. Everything that makes you who you are. I will strip you from all of it." His voice lowered. "I will make you mine, Ronin."

* * *

_I'm tired right now so I'll make this into parts instead of the oneshot i was going for lol_

_I just saw the film for the second time but I'll probably have to wait until DVD or something before I can get all of the facts straight so that I can watch it over again lol I wish I had the movie now. it was awesome! I just LOVED Ronin and Mandrake! They were amazing!  
_

_And remember, this is a STRONG M lol I might have to cut from this story to keep it 'FANFIC acceptable' but if I do have to cut, then I'll be posting the uncut version somewhere else and I'll be sure to leave a link. This first chapter is uncut because...well...there's nothing wrong with it lol xD  
_

_So be prepared for the next chapter lol ;3_


	2. Part Two

Ronin wasn't sure how one thing had led to another. He couldn't comprehend how in one moment he was fully armored and in the next he was naked. He didn't understand how one moment he was winning the fight against Mandrake and the Rot and the next moment he was losing. It had all happened too fast.

The bud was safe, it had to have been safe with Mandrake preoccupied with him. Their time spent together felt like hours. It must have been the next morning. The bud must have bloomed. Ronin encouraged these thoughts but he was so disoriented that he wasn't entirely sure.

The bud had stopped crossing his mind after the first thrust.

And then another thrust brought out the cries deep within him.

The third had him clinging onto the moss as his face was pushed against the silk.

The fourth thrust, Ronin threw his head back, smacking his skull against Mandrake's nose. He felt the crunch of the Boggans's nose but he heard no cry of pain; only a grunt of annoyance and his face was shoved back into the pillows of silk.

Ronin kicked his leg back but it was captured by Mandrake's hold and suddenly Ronin was spun around, yelling out at the twist deep inside of him. He cringed, laying on his back against the leaves and he trembled and gritted his teeth, watching Mandrake with one eye peeked open.

Mandrake was grinning hatefully down at him with blood gushing from his broken nose. "Nice one, Ronin. But now you're going to have to watch." His hold on Ronin's wrists was constricting.

Ronin shut his eyes again, tensing his muscles. He forced the Boggan to lean over his chest and pant at the growing tightness around his groin.

Mandrake let go of Ronin's left wrist and instantly Ronin's fingers pushed against Mandrake's face, trying to find his eyes to gouge them or his broke nose to damage it even more. He managed to dig his fingernails against the skin, scaring Mandrake's cheek until Mandrake let go of his other wrist.

With both hands free, Ronin grabbed Mandrake's head to twist it but Mandrake had gotten to the idea first and his hands were clasped over Ronin's ears, pressing in as if to crush his skull.

Ronin quickly tried to pry the Boggan's hands off but only managed to move the digits down to wrap around his neck-which wasn't much better. He choked on his breath as Mandrake squeezed tighter and continued to thrust inside of him.

There was a knock on the door and they both froze up. Ronin's eyes widened. The pain and trauma of what was happening right now would be amplified greatly if there was an observer.

He felt Mandrake's hands loosen from around his neck-enough for Ronin to look over at the door.

It was still for just a moment and then- "What is it!" Mandrake shouted, making Ronin turn back to the Boggan on top of him and quickly push his hand against Mandrake's shoulders, digging into the flesh to cause him pain.

Mandrake only shoved a hand against Ronin's face to keep him quiet and exclude him from the conversation with his new general.

"We've found the bud and are waiting on your orders, sir. Should we attack? The moon is nearly in position." The general asked through the door. He knew full well what was going on behind the closed door; Everyone here knew.

Mandrake was quiet as he turned to looked down at Ronin. Then he smirked with pride. "Get the army ready. I'll be just a moment." He said with amusement and his general saluted to the door before walking away.

Mandrake pushed his hand up off of Ronin's face and into Ronin's hair.

Before Ronin could get a shot in, Mandrake leaned down and forcibly kissed the general of the leafmen. There were nips of tongues and bruising lips but Mandrake had the kiss lasting for a full minute before he pulled back. He gazed over the blood on Ronin's face from the wound on his cheek and from his nose. He also looked at the tears building up in Ronin's eyes that had come during the intimate gesture.

"If you're going to vomit," Mandrake said, noticing the disgusted look on Ronin's face. "Do so on your own time so that I can finish in peace." He ordered as he pinned Ronin's wrists back against the bed again and began to thrust vigorously inside of him.

Ronin wished he could vomit just to make this unpleasant for Mandrake. He wished he could summon up more than the moans and yells of pain that were coming out of his mouth from deep within. He hated the look of power written over the Boggan's face.

Mandrake pulled Ronin's hands down by his wrists to have his fingers brush against his own member. The touches were suppose to encourage Ronin pleasure but Ronin curled his hands into fists.

"Come on, Ronin. Might as well enjoy yourself." Mandrake said, slightly out of breath without hesitating between thrusts. He pinned Ronin's hands together so to hold them firmly with one hand while he used his free hand to stroke the general.

"Ah-Ngh!" Heat rushed down to Ronin's groin and he kicked his legs again.

Mandrake finished Ronin off quickly as he felt his own release coming. Soon they were both a sweaty pile of limbs, gasping for air in the silk and withering from the aftermath.

Ronin was let go but his body was too sore and weak to fight at this point. His chest heaved and his eyes were tightly closed.

He felt Mandrake's body raise off of him and a heavy leathery weight of warmth was laid on top in his place.

Ronin opened his eyes and crinkled his nose as the fur from the bat coat tickled him. He looked to Mandrake who was sitting at the edge of the bed, still catching his breath with that power lusting smirk on his face. The Boggan was looking down at his hands where some of Ronin's release was still clinging.

Ronin looked back at the bat coat draped onto him and he groaned as he pushed the dead thing away from his face, exposing the bruises on his chest.

"Why so quiet, Ronin? Afraid I'll hear your sobs?" Mandrake murmured. It continued to be quiet until he spoke again. "By sunrise I will have my Prince of Darkness." He steadied his voice. "But even if I fail, nothing will take this moment from me. Even if you protected that bud long enough for the new Queen to come forth and blind the forest with that hideous greenery...will you be able to celebrate knowing what you've lost for it?" He smirked over his shoulder at Ronin. "Was it worth it?" He stood, pulling the bat coat off the rest of Ronin's body before draping it back over his shoulders. "I'll be sure to leave behind a good amount of soldiers to watch after you in case you have half a mind to escape. I wont underestimate you this time, Ronin."

Ronin had no witty comebacks to include or hateful remarks. He wouldn't give Mandrake the satisfaction of hearing his voice crack in depression. He watched Mandrake leave the room then closed his eyes and tightened his fists, forcing back anymore tears left behind from the assault.

He needed to protect that bud from Mandrake. It was his duty to keep this forest safe; to keep the Queen safe. He would die trying.

And he's never welcomed death more than now.

* * *

_End lol_

_The rest goes on as the movie did, only more family friendly with a few more tweaks here and there lol_

_Hope you enjoyed it :3 I love this pairing so I might write more ;D_


End file.
